super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Earthling (Earth-Mahou Shoujo)
The people who live in Earth-Mahou Shoujo, version of Earth. A version with no war and everything is happy. Millitary Power Since their is no war, whatsoever in this version of Earth. The Millitary are made just in case the Alien come in, and they act like jerk. There is no Nuclear Weapon since WW2, never happen, atleast offically. Only "Myrthil", an illegal Xenophobic organization posses them. But compare the Earth Millitary Power to the strength of all the Alien in the Universe, is like compare an ant to a giant. There main power however, come in the form of the Pretty Cure who have more than enough power to fight against all alien threat. Ever since they become goddess, the power of Earth only getting stronger and stronger. After Shinning Convoy immigrate to Earth, become it offical Citizen and behind the scene leader, Zen Seibertron Teikoku are now counted as an asses in defend Earth. Since their millitary power are weak, they relied on the Pretty Cure and ZST to defend them. Due to the result of ZST and Pretty Cure constantly protecting Earth, everbody on Earth start to become a hero-worshipper. And that actually a good thing, since they will not act like a jertk to the Pretty Cure and ZST. Political Japan is a major power in this version of Earth, everybody on Earth know Japan and English is the second language. But due to the Postive Energy generate in this Universe. The Racism between people of Earth are non-existence, and everybody each other equally. Prime Minister Of Japan are the most powerful person in Earth. Major Polictican: Joe Okada: The former president of Trump Republic, now Prime Minister Of Japan. A very young but talented man. He is also a strong worshipper to Astral and her sister. He considered Shinning Convoy and ZST to be the saviour of Earth. And he is not so far from the truth. Bumblebee (Cyberdroid): Head Of The Defend Ministry, the one who ensure the survival of Earth and the happiness of all Humanity. He have a strict "nobody left behind" modus-operandi that ensure the live of everybody on Earth and no one has to be sacrifice. Yuutarou Katori: Head Of The Ministry Of Energy, the one in charge when Energy are concerned. He make sure that Earth doesn't have to go through an Energy Crisis Spiritual Life In this version of Earth, the live are comfortable with alot of Happiness. Since their is no war, people doesn't want to kill each other often and love is more abundant than hatred and war. There are alot of Energy and Natural Resources since they doesn't waste it in war and the food source is abundant as well. Due to budget being directed to other field instead of developing weapon, poverty rate is low to the point of nearly un-existed. Their Medical level also much higher than other version of Earth. However, people in this version of Earth doesn't hate all Alien life, unlike the ZST. They welcome all alien with open-handed. But the first impression ruin it all. The first thing those alien other than ZST did to Earth was tricking the Pretty Cure into turning themselves in. Lying that if they "co-operated" they will spared Earth. Then they attack Earth anyway. But the ZST defend Earth from those Alien. From that point, the people of Earth no longer welcome any alien other than ZST with open handed. There relationship with ZST also increased to the point where they considered the ZST to be the saviour god. Since ZST are the only one aside from the Pretty Cure who defend them against all the alien threat. Industrial Capability Before ZST come to Earth, their Industrial Capability are quite low compare to other race. But nonetheless enough for them to live a prosper life. After ZST come, the Earthling Industrial Capability increased to the point that they completely eliminated Poverty. They also find cure from everykind of disease using Cybertronian Tech. Relationship Zen Seibertron Teikoku: Their relationship with the ZST can be considered a form of "loving husband-wife" relationship. ZST will do everything to defend them while the Human will never ever considered betraying the ZST. In their point of view, ZST are the saviour god and even worshipping them along with the Pretty Cure. Which actually irritate both side because they considered Human to be their equal, not underling. Also thank to the Techonology from ZST. Human life condition has been improved, and in turn they be very grateful toward their robotic friend. Xeno: Initally, human doesn't hate all alien life form. But it thank to the Xeno action, they actually convincing the human all alien except ZST (Who defend them) want to kill Human. And under the constant propaganda from Joe Okada and ZST. Human start to adopted their ideology that the "True Happy Ending" can only be achieved by killing all Xeno at well. History The current human are actually the descendant of the Ancient Human who now immigrated themselves to Meridia Galaxy. Due to the lesson left behind by their ancestor that the power of love conquer all. They doesn't hate each other, and live happily with no war. Their first contract with ZST come when the Xeno attack Earth in 1945. But the first contract are kept secrected with only one girl known the ZST existence. That girl is Honoka Yukishiro (Cure White) grandmother. After the attack in 1945, human start to manifacturing tank and jet fighter to defend themselves against alien threat. Some of the human secrectly formed Myrthil, an Xenophobic millitary force with advance technology formed to counter alien. But no alien have attack Earth so far, only extra-dimensional threat . But those extra-dimensional threat are being dealt by the Pretty Cure. The Earth also become an energy gathering ground for the Incubator, who came to gather Grief Seed by tricking school girl into become Puella Magi However in the year 2015, everything changed. Shinning Convoy, has retire from his duty as ZST leader and come to Earth. Thank to his action, the Incubator plan are failed, and the Pulla Magi are no longer being trolled by him. In their last battle with Walpusgisnacht, Bombshell become Gaine a Brave Robot master, due to his immense luck. With Gaine, the first alien invasion of Earth commence by the Go-Bots become an easy job for Earth. Then, the Fembot come in and invading Earth with their fleet, starting with Clover Town. In the middle of the Fembot battle with the Pretty Cure. Shinning Convoy awaked Da-Garn, and with another Brave add into their force, the fembot are being deal with easily. Then Exkaiser and Ultra Raker come in, and join force as well, along with Star Saber who alreadly live on Earth for 2 month. After another battle with the Fembots, they dubbed themselves "Saikyou Yuusha Robot Gundan" (SYRG). Then, Deckerd, a Brave Robot buit with Super A.I chip and material came directly from "Brave Project", a project created by ZST to created their own Brave Robot. His Super A.I are being programmed by Honoka Yukishiro, and with Bumblebee help, he has gained sentience. Due to Bumblebee action in developing his A.I, Deckerd start to call Bumblebee his "father", and from that point he is offically adopted by Bumblebee. After the adoption Deckerd join the SYRG as well. Their major battle come when the Fembot fleet of 100 start to attack Earth. In the middle of the battle, one fembot flew into the sun, bringing a big ammount of Hydrogen with her. Her action cause the Sun to go Supernova. But thankfully, Fighbird, whom actually taking a bath in the sun at the time of the Supernova intervene. He convert the Energy of the Supernova into his hand and create a new sun with it. With the help of Fighbird whom piss-off about the Fembot for hurting his beloved mother avatar. SYRG win the battle without any casualty. And when they though everthing is over. "Universal Management Council" come in and mess thing up. By claming that they came in peace and only want to awarded the Pretty Cure. The "Council" take the Pretty Cure to their own home planet, along with SYRG (now change their name to Brave Prince) whom has come to protect them, just in case the Xeno tries something funny. And they right, it turn out that the award are faked, and all the "Council" want is to executed the Pretty Cure due to their action in defending Earth and vanquishing evil. Because of the Pretty Cure action in defend Earth, the balance of good and evil has been broken and the consequences is that a second Bigbang will happen. The only option left for the Council is to generate a large ammount of despair inside the Earthling heart. They tried to accomplished such a goal by enslaving the Earthling along with the Pretty Cure then torturing them for Eternity. Obviously , the Brave Prince won't let that slide, they decide to "Screw The Universe, We Defend Earth". Ofcourse, they have a way to prevent from Earth being destroyed in a Bigbang. But the Pretty Cure instead decide to turn themselves in and strike a deal with the "Council". Then the "Council" broke the deal by attacking Earth. They even foolishly realease "Evil Space Emperor Draias", thinking that he is the Enemy of ZST. While he actually an allies to ZST and also a Defender of Earth. With Draias help the Brave Prince easily rescue the Pretty Cure from the Xeno grasp. The Battle to defend Earth and destroy the Universe is now begin. Only one choice are available "Earth" or "The Universe". There no alternative, if Earth alive then the Universe will be destroy. If the Universe being destroyed, then Earth will be alive.